Escapadas
by JustDanny
Summary: De todos los Black, Regulus siempre fue su favorito. De Kreacher y los retratos de familia, y de un niño cobarde que recobró la valentía, al final. Porque ovejas negras eran todos.


**DISCLAIMER: no poseo Harry Potter. Tampoco soy dueña de Microsoft, por si alguien lo dudaba. ¿Que de qué vivo, entonces? Ojalá lo supiera...**

**Notas: nunca jamás de los jamases me habría imaginado capaz de escribir esto. Y supongo que lo he escrito sólo por llevarme la contraria a mí misma. Así que no tengo ni idea de si esto se parece en _algo_ al canon. Ni me importa, todo sea dicho. Disfrutad, simplemente.**

**¡Ah! Y dedicado a mi Cristi, que no me termina de hacer caso en nada y que, seguramente, será la última en leer esto. Buah, peor para ella.

* * *

**

**Escapadas**

El número doce de Grimmauld Place está _casi _vacío, ahora. Lleva así un par de meses, apenas, aunque Kreacher sigue allí, como siempre. Un buen elfo doméstico es fiel a su familia. Hasta el final.

Walburga Black era una buena mujer. Un poco gruñona, pero toda una señora, de rancio abolengo y sangre muy limpia. Su cuadro no es tan agradable de trato, claro, pero algo es algo. A Kreacher no le gusta estar solo. Por eso tararea, de vez en cuando, viejas canciones de cuna que su propia madre cantó a los niños Black. Y habla. Con el cuadro y con el aire, y ninguno le responde. Pero Kreacher habla igual, porque está solo y se siente solo y no puede más.

Desvaría, de cuando en cuando. Le parece ver, sin previo aviso, alguno de los viejos muebles, los que royeron las carcomas y el paso del tiempo. Muebles tan antiguos como la casa, o quizás más. Y les quita el polvo con un gesto automático, natural de tanto repetirlo. Estornuda.

Y Regulus ríe. Como cuando niño.

Sí, Walburga Black era una buena mujer. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su sitio, y trataba a esos asquerosos mestizos tal y como se merecen. Claro. El buen Kreacher no puede negar eso.

Pero no era una gran madre, la señora Black. No lo era, desde luego. Quería a sus hijos, como todas, pero no supo educarlos. Tampoco se lo dijo, nunca, a ninguno de los dos.

Kreacher recuerda su llanto, la noche en que Sirius se marchó. Fue un llanto silencioso, invisible, de esos que inundan por dentro y estallan en pura rabia y se pudren, en el corazón. Walburga quería a Sirius como lo que era, su hijo mayor. O lo intentaba, por lo menos. Pero esa noche acabó todo, entre ambos.

Y luego estaba Regulus. Regulus, que, de entre toda la familia Black, siempre fue su favorito. Cuando era niño jugaba a tirarle de las orejas, con esas manitas pequeñas y blancas, y se enfadaba y lloriqueaba si Kreacher se iba. A él tampoco le gustaba quedarse solo. Así que Kreacher no se iba, y le dejaba dormido.

Los señores Black se sentían orgullosos de su hijo, pura sangre aristócrata, limpia, reluciente. Slytherin, primero; luego, mortífago. Y Kreacher empezó a tener miedo.

Regulus Arcturus Black se convirtió en un joven orgulloso, y frío. Se escapaba de casa de cuando en cuando; a veces, aunque no lo dijera, Walburga Black temía que hiciera como su hermano, que no volviera jamás. Pero Regulus siempre volvía, con una expresión más dura, furiosa. Un día vino llorando.

Y fue el principio del fin. La decadencia de los Black.

_Tengo miedo,_ confesó. Se lo contó a Kreacher, porque, de todos los Black, el elfo era su favorito. Y porque no quería estar solo, tampoco. _Tengo miedo de descubrir que hay algo más allá. Algo que merezca la pena._ Y luego calló, pensativo.

Al día siguiente volvió a hablar con él. Con Kreacher. Y le llevó a una cueva, y le hizo beber algo, y luego Kreacher no supo más. Nada más, hasta que vio a su amo en el suelo, frío, más frío que nunca.

Muerto.

Y aferró el guardapelo horrible que Regulus Black había sacado de su cueva; lo sintió latir en sus manos, y lo odió. Dar su vida por eso.

Y el guardapelo de Slytherin quedó olvidado, con tantas otras cosas, en las estanterías negras de la casa Black.

Walburga no se recobró nunca. Nunca. Y, aunque el señor Black murió el primero, hace más de tres años, ella ya estaba muerta por dentro. Había perdido su alma, como el cuadro.

A Kreacher no le gusta estar solo. Por eso, a veces, habla con Regulus, el Regulus niño, el de antes de todo. Y él le responde, de cuando en cuando, y ríe, y le tira de las orejas.

De todos los Black, Regulus siempre será su favorito.

* * *

**Bien, nada más que decir. Sólo que Regulus Black es un personaje curioso del que no sé nada de nada, así que me lo he inventado. Un poco mucho. Y en cuanto a Walburga... Que Sirius la odiara no dice que también funcionara al revés, ¿no? Y sólo la conocemos por lo que su niño nos cuenta de ella, así que no es una descripción muy objetiva. Claro, que si tenemos en cuenta el cuadro, se nos va de la cabeza toda idea de madre tierna. Así que he hecho a mi Walby enloquecer tras la pérdida de sus dos hijos, aunque ya de antes no estaba muy sana. Igual que mi Kreacher, al que se le empieza a ir la cabeza poco a poco. Porque digo yo que a lo mejor no eran tan malos, antes, ¿no? En fin, que está todo muy OOC, pero que conste que yo lo he intentado, ¿eh?**

**Me gustaría recibir reviews, claro. Sólo por si os interesa saberlo. Un día de estos probaré con la publicidad subliminal...**

**Danny P. **


End file.
